School War
by Magumi-chan
Summary: Welcome to Konoha High school, a combination of the Popular's and the The Rebels. Let us see how the two sides work out through their fight to win the school.
1. The first day

_If you travel down Ninja Lane, the fourth street on Main Street Konoha Village, go straight down and find Surriken Road, turn left, then right, and travel straight for three miles, you come to High school Konoha. High school Konoha contains kids with the age of 15, girls and boys that are separated into three groups. There are two teams in the school that seem to hate each other, and there is the third group who are yet to be decided, which means they are the new kids at school.  
In this school, the teachers are all different, some are on one team, and the others are on the other team. Some are not on any and will never be. The teachers contain unfair Tayuya, the art teacher, serious social studies teacher, Ibiki, nerdy English teacher Ebisu, freaky science teacher Gai, flirty assistant teachers like Jiraya, strange math teacher Anko, late gym teacher, Kakashi, perky nurse Shizune, the principal Tsunade, and many more. Everyone has a different personality at this school and everyone is in a war._

**Rebels:**

Naruto

Sakura

Shino

Chouji

Gaara

Neji

Kankuro

Shikamaru

Lee

Tenten

**Popular's:**

Ino

Temari

Sasuke

Kin

Dosu

Kiba

Hinata

Zaku

"Aggggg. Giggle one more frickin' time and I'm goin-"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY MISSY?"  
"NOTHING MOM!"

Sakura stalked to school with her neighbor Ino and Ino's popular friend Kin. Sakura had to walk to school with them every day since her parents didn't want her walking alone, and that they wanted her and Ino to become friends. Yeah right.

Ino's other friend, Temari, couldn't sleep over. Sakura could handle Ino and Kin, NOT Ino, Temari AND Kin. She would die.  
Ino and Kin were in deep conversation on, guess what, hair. "Which do you like better? Up in a ponytail, or down?" Ino asked, stopping to put her hair up, then down again.  
"How about down your ass..." Sakura muttered. They had stopped at least a HUNDRED times.  
"Hm... Up, you always wear it up. It looks good." Kin said, not hearing Sakura.  
"We're playing soccer today!" Ino said, holding up her bag of soccer gear, changing the subject as she put her hair up into a ponytail, a piece of her bangs falling down over her eyes.  
Kin jumped up. "AWESOME!" She exclaimed. Kin was a total soccer lover, and she was awesome at it.

Ino was the number one popular in the school, beautiful, sporty, straight A's all year.  
The two girls didn't notice it when they finally arrived at school and Sakura slipped away. She was sneaking away, keeping her eyes on her neighbor and friend and ran into someone.  
"Sorry." Sakura said and looked up. She stopped and flushed.  
Before her was Sasuke. Sasuke was a popular on the Popular's, but he was wanted by all of the girls. He started at her and smiled lightly. "It's fine." He said and held out his hand.  


"Sasukeeeeeeeeee." Sakura stopped from taking his hand and frowned. "I'm fine." She said, looking at the girl who came running over.  
Ino walked over, a small beautiful smile pasted on her face and her blue eyes shining.  
"Oh..." Ino glanced disgustedly at Sakura and Sakura had the urge to hit her. "Go and leave me and Sasuke."She snapped, rolling her eyes.  
Sakura gathered her stuff slowly, just to annoy them.  
"I sai-"  
"Leave her alone." Ino glanced up and found Tenten.  
Tenten was glaring at Allison as if she dared her to say anything else.  
Ino glared back at Tenten, one of the Rebels.  
Sakura smiled, and got up and walked over to her friends and the Rebels left.  
Ino glared at them behind their backs, then slammed around and grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked down toward her friends.  
Eight guys were walking towards the cafeteria to get their morning snack, they noticed Sakura, and Tenten marching away from Ino and Sasuke, looking pissed.  
"Hey ladies," Naruto said. "What's happening'? Getting' your bitch on again?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Both girls laughed for about, what, two seconds?  
"Wow, you're not funny." Sakura said with a smug expression, rolling her eyes.  
"Anyway, why would we have to, as you say, 'get our bitch on', when we have strong Naruto here to protect us." Tenten said sarcastically, making fake muscles.  
Sakura nodded. "Good impression. But Naruto kisses his." She joked with a smirk over at Naruto.  
"Aw, you know we love you, we just can't stand you." Sakura joked.  
"So, anyway, what's going on with you guys?" Tenten asked the others.

Sakura took a step forward and posed. "I got a makeover. What do you guys think?" She asked. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders, a bow settled on her right ear, mascara applied heavily, wearing a tight sleeveless pink shirt, matching her hair, a jean skirt, and high heeled flip-flops.

"Wow, Sakura," Naruto said, raising his eyebrows. "You look like you just came out of the Barbie aisle at Wal-Mart."  
Shikamaru and Neji exchanged glances and started laughing.  
"You're the only one here who even knows what that is!" Shino said.  
"Yeah, obviously," Gaara said. "Wal-Mart's the only place he can afford."  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "And Tenten, you look like you came straight out of a vampire cave, which, I'm sure you did." He winked at her and then laughed.  
"Please ignore him," Shino said, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "He's PMSing."  
"Thanks, Shino," Naruto said. "WAY TO SHARE MY PERSONAL BUSINESS! God, I HATE you!" He put his face in his hands and sank down on the floor.  
"Wow, no, seriously," Lee said, giving Naruto's leg a kick. "You're really not funny."  
"Just funny looking'," Chouji said, smiling.  
"Naruto, I wouldn't be talking. Look who comes from Spaz-r-us." Tenten said with a fake smile on her face.  
Sakura choked down laughter, coughing lightly but with a mischievous smile.  
Tenten glanced at Sakura and poked her, grinning.  
"Ah... Okay then..." Sakura giggled. She then poked Naruto with her foot. "Get up." She said, poking him again on the side.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Ino. "I'm not your boyfriend." He muttered, walking away toward Kiba.  
Kiba was one of Sasuke's best friends.  
"Hey." Sasuke smiled.  
Kiba nodded. "Checking out girls?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.  
"You know it." Kiba replied, flashing a smile at two blonds as they passed.

Ino rolled her eyes at Sasuke and walked over to Kin and Temari.  
"Hey guys, sorry I couldn't come over." Temari said.  
Ino shrugged. "It's fine." She smiled.

"Hey guys."

The three turned around to find their other best friend, Hinata, walking toward them, her shy look on that she usually always had.

Hinata had the looks for the Popular's, and the money, but she was shy when talking to people other than her friends, but she always loved to make fun of the Rebels. She hated them, they always got in the way of what the Popular's were trying to do. She hated all of the Rebels, except for one.

The four of them were doing their make-up quickly before class, while discussing the important of staying away from FOTL (Freaks on the Loose).  
"Like, okay, number one, I'm sorry, but Sakura," Ino said. "She's so fake, like, heeheehee, I'm Sakura and I paid more for my nose than I did for my boobs."  
Temari cracked up and almost stabbed her eye with her eye-liner pencil.  
"Number two is Tenten," Ino continued. "She's got, like, eight boyfriends and she still flirts with all the other guys. I heard she even had more in the last place she lived."  
"Damn," Hinata said. "Do you believe that?"  
"I do," Ino said. "Bitch is a freak."  
"No kidding," Kin said, applying a layer of shiny lip gloss.  
"FOTL, alert, alert," Kin said, unenthusiastically as she glanced over at Sakura and Tenten.  
"Yuck," Ino said. "God, they're _always_ trying to, like, out do me or something."  
"Look at her extensions," Temari said, wrinkling her perfect little button nose at Tenten. "Wow, I hope she got her money back."  
"Watch, come here," Ino said, wiggling her fingers to get her posse to follow her up to the two rebels. "Hey Tenten. I would suggest leaving our popular guys alone, since you already seem to have enough jerks following you around. Too bad they all love us." She said, smirking.  
"Maybe some people enjoy being losers," Temari said, cocking her head to one side, as if she was actually considering this.  
Sakura kept her face clean, not even fazed although she wanted to slap the hell out of Ino and Temari. 

"Maybe some people enjoy being losers, good one Temari." Sakura made a fake laugh. "But I wouldn't be talking Hun, because well... You're..." She shivered. "You."  
"Oh, did you poke your eye out with eye-liner pencil Ino? Oh never mind, that's just Temari, yours was naturally ugly." She added, smiling like she didn't care about the whole "you guys are losers so just give it up" act.  
"Oh and Hinata, I love the outfit. There's one you should keep, it covers up your fat ass and flat chest." Sakura smiled at her, hands on her hips.  
The two then turned to Hinata and Kin. "Hey girls, how are you doing? Don't care." Tenten smiled.  
"Kin, you should be talking to your two little 'friends', I mean, why do you two act dumb when you could just be yourself." Sakura retorted.  
"Dumb is better than fat, ugly and stupid." Sakura smiled her cute smile.  
"True, to bad all five of you are all three, and let's say, more?" Tenten added.  
"It's good to admit it, be... As true as you can be, without the extensions." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Now, go hop down the little bunny trail you little darlings and leave us in peace, we don't want to catch your disease, which causes, well..." The two girls looked at each other and giggled.  
"Toddles." They said together, all hands on their hips.  
The two girls then walked down the hall, and everyone seemed to stare and get out of their way.

Hinata scowled at Sakura and Tenten's backs, then pushed up her D-Cup boobs with her hands. "Am I really flat?" She asked softly.  
"Ugh," Ino said, slapping her friend's arm, a little harder than necessary. She hated when Hinata made comments about having "small boobs" just so she could be told how big they really were. And Hinata's boobs were the only thing Ino was envious of.  
"Don't be stupid," Ino snapped. "Do you really want to let them think they're getting to you?"  
"Right, they're obviously just jealous," Temari said.  
Ino nodded, whipping out her little compact mirror to check if her eyes really _were_ ugly. "Of course," she said. "Because everyone knows that _we're_ the hottest girls up in here."  
"Totally," Temari and Kin agreed.  


Ino snapped her compact shut and marched onwards, leading the rest of her pack with her in search of some cute, single guys to flirt with.

Sakura took a small glance behind her, not even seen by anyone, and smirked. "Holy shit, I knew those girls were gullible, but serious!" She laughed.  
"Stupid, stupid girls." Tenten said and giggled.  
"We totally rocked today." Sakura added in a whisper and the girls giggled again, then continued walking down the hall.

When the girls got back to the guys, they were slapped on the back with smiles. "Nice one." Naruto said with a grin, over what had happened before.

"Aw… Still talking to Vampire Queen and Barbie Princess?" Sakura asked with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually, it was Vampire Princess and Barbie Queen." Naruto said and all of the guys punched him on the arm.

"Okay, ow." Naruto groaned, rubbing his arms. "You guys are going to start giving me bruises sooner or later." He snapped and everyone laughed.

"But seriously, you guys did a good job. Is this getting daily or what, because it's like, the tenth time this week that you've been getting on their bad side. Do you guys have a bet going on that we don't know about?" Shikamaru asked in a board tone.

"No, we just love annoying them." The girls said together, smirking.


	2. Forbidden Love

**Rebels:**

Naruto

Sakura

Shino

Chouji

Gaara

Neji

Kankuro

Shikamaru

Lee

Tenten

**Popular's:**

Ino

Temari

Sasuke

Kin

Dosu

Kiba

Hinata

Zaku

The four girls, Ino, Temari, Hinata and Kin, strut into the halls, walking toward their classes.

"Bye guys." The girls smiled at Hinata and Hinata broke off to Math class. She walked shyly in and sat down in a random seat next to someone, in the back to the left.

"Hi Hinata…" Hinata felt her face growing bright red and she turned to him.

"Ah… Hello Naruto." Hinata replied, smiling lightly at him. She resisted the urge to say Kun after his name, but that would mean she 'liked' him, and she didn't want people knowing she liked a Rebel.

Naruto smiled lightly at her, and then began writing down some of the equations on the board.

Hinata took his lead and began writing also, not really focusing.

"Hinata… Hinata…" A loud _bang _made Hinata look up as her math teacher, Anko, dropped her books in front of her.

Hinata blushed; she had been gazing at Naruto.

"Yes?" Hinata asked quietly.

"What is the answer to question seventeen?" Anko snapped, and arms crossed over her chest with an irritated look at Hinata.

Hinata looked down, wondering what she wrote to find that her page was empty. "Ah-"

"The answer is 72."

Hinata looked over at Naruto, sending him a look of gratitude. Naruto smiled back at her.

Anko glared at both of them, and Hinata thought the Math teacher was going to argue, but turned and walked back to the front of the class, writing out their homework.

When Anko wasn't looking, Hinata touched Naruto on the arm and smiled. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

Naruto gave her a small smile, then wrote down the homework and turned back to her. He smiled, scratching his neck. "You're welcome; it wasn't that much of a deal anyway." He said.

Second period, after Hinata and Naruto's flirty math class; Hinata was opening her locker, checking her hair when Ino appeared behind her. Hinata yelped and dropped her brush.

Hinata dove for the brush and scooped it up and gave Ino a startled look. "Yes?" She asked nervously, brushing her short hair.

"So you were talking with Naruto?" Ino asked, staring her down with her bright blue eyes.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "I guess…" She muttered, keeping her pretty eyes at the ground.

"Well, stop." Ino snapped and suddenly Temari and Kin appeared next to her. Hinata wanted to disappear; it was bad enough Ino knew, but Temari and Kin? Who else knew?

"No one else knows, but they may. Stay away from those Rebels, and we won't tell." Temari said, reading her friends mind.

Hinata looked at her dark purple high heeled sandals and nodded. "Okay…" She said quietly.

Kin smiled. "Good." She said, and the other three left.

Hinata sighed, pushing her brush into her locker, grabbing her books and heading to second period, English.

"I head you were talking with Hinata."

Naruto groaned, being cornered by most of the Rebels, except for Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Lee who were busy being lazy.

"Oh come on, she sat next to me in math, no big deal." Naruto said, trying to dodge past Tenten who was blocking his way.

Sakura poked Naruto in the side. "FLIRTING EQUALS BAD!" She snapped, wanted to hit him because of his stupidity.

Naruto pushed her fingers away. "I GET IT SAKURA EQUALS ANNOYING!" He said smugly.

Sakura put her hand to his neck and gave him a hard push on his pressure point. Naruto winced and pulled her hand away. "Okay, OW!" Naruto groaned, rubbing his neck.

Shino sighed. "Just stay away from Hinata. Actually, stay away from all of the Popular's." He said, pulling his round black sunglasses over his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Whatever." He said quietly, and then walked down the hallway.

Naruto mumbled something about crappy and sucky friends, when he was bumped down and fell on his butt. He heard laughter and he turned bright red. He looked to see who he had fallen against, to find Hinata, a dazed look on her face, sitting, on the cold marble floor of Konoha High School.

Naruto frowned and stood up, taking Hinata's hand and pulling her up.

"Sorry…" Naruto said shyly and he saw a bit of color seeping onto Hinata's cheeks.

Both seemed to look around before Hinata grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a random classroom, actually, into a random janitor's closet.

Hinata sighed, leaning against the tall stacked boxes on the back of the closet. "Naruto…" She took a deep breath, and then let out her feelings in one burst. "I really like you, but we can't be together." She said quickly. "All of my friends don't like me flirting with a Rebel, and it would ruin my Popular status, making me an outcast. I can't be an outcast; I've been a Popular since I came here in second grade. I'm sorry Naruto, but our love can never be…" She then thought of something. He had never said he loved her! She almost slapped herself, but kept two index fingers together, pushing lightly against each other.

Naruto took in every word, then smiled, leaned forward, took her head in his hands, and kissed her.

Hinata turned a bright shade of her red and Naruto could feel her heating up. Naruto smiled and leaned back. "Is that an answer for you?" He asked, as if he had been reading her mind.

Hinata blushed and nodded sheepishly, still shocked by the kiss. "Ah… um…" She stuttered, glancing around nervously. She thought Naruto was going to kiss her again, but Naruto waited for her to answer.

Hinata then nodded. "Yes, that's a great answer." She said with a small smile, she then turned straight faced and she could hear Naruto's heart breaking. "But we can't be together Naruto, you're friends don't want you to be friends with me, and I can't be friends with you. Our social lives will be ruined… "She whispered, feeling Naruto take her hands.

Naruto kissed her gently again. "I know… But who says we can't be together behind their backs?" He grinned mischievously.

Hinata frowned, feeling his heart being taped back together. "But… What if we get caught?" She asked.

"We can see each other in the hallways, and after school. We'll make sure no one knows." Naruto promised.

Hinata thought it over, and she was so blinded by love that she couldn't figure out the flaws in the idea. "Okay." She whispered, kissing him, and then walked out of the closet. She waved him goodbye, then disappeared down the hall.

Naruto leaned back. "Hinata…" He whispered, and then left dreamily for his net class.

During the rest of the day, Hinata and Naruto seemed to be the day dream king and queen and didn't seem to notice that their friends were getting suspicious. They ignored the questions and comments directed behind their backs by picturing the girlfriend/boyfriend, and each didn't notice it when Sakura said and Shikamaru were coming over to Naruto's house at six to study for the Art test that Tayuya had given them. She wasn't called unfair art teacher for nothing.

A knock at Naruto's door at exactly 6:00.

No answer by 6:09.

One more knock at the door at 6:10.

No answer by 6:30.

Sakura groaned, digging around the orange and yellow rug that said **WELCOME**in big fancy letters, and pulling out a bunch of the same looking keys. Naruto probably went to sleep and forgot that they were coming over. He seemed really out of tune today.

Shikamaru groaned, holding his books and Sakura's. "This is so troublesome…" The board 15 year old genius said.

"Shut up." Sakura groaned, trying to fit the right key into the hole.

"Naruto probably forgot… This is so troublesome." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"This is so trouble-"

"OH SHUT UP!" Sakura snapped, rolling her eyes and finding the right key, pushing it into the lock and turning the key, walking inside Naruto's house and walking into the living room.

"This is so… HOLY!" Shikamaru explained, dropping the books, watching Hinata and Naruto kiss on the floor, they're books between them.

Hinata and Naruto immediately jumped away from each other, staring at the two.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Naruto snapped, glaring, hands balled into fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING THAT BITCH?" Sakura asked, raising a fist to match his.

Shikamaru sighed. "You guys are so troublesome…" He said and winced as Sakura tried to hit him, missing by an inch because he crouched down to grab one of his pencils.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A BITCH?" Naruto growled.

"SO YOU'RE THE BITCH WHO CALLED ME A BITCH! SO BITCH, IT TAKES A BITCH TO KNOW A BITCH, SO SHUT UP BITCH!" Hinata snapped, glaring.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?" Sakura growled, about to punch Hinata.

"Yeah, I did!" Hinata said and Naruto grabbed Sakura, holding her back.

"Troublesome people you guys are." Shikamaru sighed, and no one noticed him as he left back for his house, yawning and thinking about going to sit at one of the benches the next day and watch the clouds with Chouji like they always did on Thursdays, except it was Monday.


End file.
